Just To Make Them Jealous
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Both Lily and James want their boygirlfriend back after their brake ups. So what do they do? Pretend to go out, just to make them jealous. Lily James.
1. Love and Pranks Don't Mix

Uniemon: Psycho Moon doesn't own Harry Potter.  
  
Psycho Moon: This will probably be the only disclaimer in this fict that will say this so remember it.   
  
Uniemon: Also, if we need to disclaim anything again in this fict…  
  
Psycho Moon: Or claim it the disclaimer or claimer will be at the bottom of whatever chapter the thing is in.  
  
Uniemon: P.S. The first seven chapters were written before Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out so there are a few things that are different in this fict then in the fifth book.  
  
Psycho Moon: I don't plan on changing the things though but I do hope to try in future chapters to tie things in for the fifth book.   
  
Just To Make Them Jealous   
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Love and Pranks Don't Mix  
  
"SIRIUS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" An angry yell came from the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Everyone in the common room looked up in surprise.  
  
It was not that Sirius Black was getting angry yells from a girl in her dormitory. No… it was not that at all. Sirius was a master prankster so he was always getting death threats from the girls he pulled pranks on.  
  
What surprised all the Gryffindor students was who was yelling. There was on girl they thought he'd never pull a prank on but he had.  
  
She walked out of the girls' dormitory with eyes staring straight at Sirius. Her bright red hair was tied into a messy ponytail, while her emerald green eyes burned with anger at Sirius. There was one thing new about her that only a blind house elf could miss.  
  
"Oh my God! Lily fell for the perfume/ wart spray prank! This is classic!" howled Peter Pettigrew when he saw Lily.  
  
Lily Evans glared at Peter. "I'd be quite if I were you, Pettigrew! I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Ooo… touchy!" Peter laughed returning to his book, Transfiguring for Dummies.  
  
"Hi Lily! Something wrong?" Sirius said, trying to play innocent.  
  
Lily grabbed his cloak and dragged him out of Gryffindor tower. She pulled him along for about ten minutes until they came to an empty classroom. She pushed him in and closed the door.  
  
"Sirius! How could you?" said Lily, who was almost in tears. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Peter dared me to do it…" said Sirius. "I had to… I have a reputation to uphold."   
  
"Well good for you! You can uphold it without a girlfriend!" yelled Lily as she left.  
  
"Lily Wait!" yelled Sirius but she didn't turn around.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily threw herself on her bed after getting the antidote from Professor Adonis, the potions teacher. Barring her head in her sheets, she let out a small cry. 'What have I done? Sirius has always loved me… no one else loves me… I'm gonna die alone…' Thoughts like this went through her head the rest of that night. 


	2. The Empty Void

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Empty Void  
  
James Potter walked down to the common room. It was late but his long time girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart, wanted to see him. Alone.   
  
Amanda was the younger sister of Gilderoy Lockhart. She was a sixth year Gryffindor, who was a year younger then James. Amanda didn't have the best reputation. In fact she had the worst!!! She had supposedly lost her virginity her first year at Hogwarts. She was a horny little slut with no pride or self- concept.  
  
But James didn't believe that.  
  
He believed that they were just rumors created by girls that were jealous of her beauty. Sirius, Remus, and Peter didn't think he was that stupid.  
  
But her beauty blinded James. Nothing could stop him from loving her.  
  
Amanda looked up from the fire as soon as he entered the room. She had a sober expression on her face that didn't change at all. "Sit down, James."  
  
James sat down in the seat across from her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Amanda looked up. There was no emotion in her eyes. "I can't see you anymore." Her voice sounded so cold to him.  
  
"What?" James was confused. Hadn't she loved him?  
  
"I'm not going to see you anymore. You're an empty void, James!" Amanda yelled coldly to him.  
  
"Huh? What did you call me?" James asked confused.  
  
"You're an empty void! You're empty! You're nothing without someone by your side and I'm not going to be your world!" She got up and left the room. "It's over, James!"  
  
James sat there in shock. "Am I really like that?" The thought scared him. He needed Amanda. 'I got to get her back! But how?'  
  
Uniemon: Psycho doesn't own Harry Potter but she does own Amanda Lockhart.  
  
Psycho Moon: But if you want to us her you can because I really don't care about this character. Just let me know… I want to read what you did with her. 


	3. Forming The Plan

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Forming the Plan  
  
Lily sat in the common room on the Saturday after her fight with Sirius doing homework. 'I can't think of any way to get him back…' Lily thought to herself. The room was quiet because most of Hogwarts went to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Lily sat alone… almost everyone had gone except…  
  
James Potter walked in and sat down across from her and started working on his homework. Lily looked at him for a minute. "Hello James."  
  
James looked up from his books. "Hello to you too, Lily." He looked at his potions book again. "Heard you broke up with Sirius."  
  
"Yeah… he tell you that?" She asked curious if he was telling everyone.  
  
"Nope… Remus did." Replied James. "I know how you feel though. My girlfriend just broke up with me…"  
  
Lily made a half laugh/ half snorting sound. "Amanda? I can't see how anyone could be sad about braking up with her. She's a slut!!!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted James. "Sirius isn't that great of a catch either!"  
  
"True… but I do love him…" said Lily.  
  
"Same here about Amanda." James said.  
  
"Oh James… what are we going to do?" Lily sighed.  
  
James suddenly brightened up. "I got an idea." He smiled big.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's pretend to go out just to make them jealous! Knowing then they will get so jealous that they will ask us back out again!"  
  
Lily smiled at him. "It's a deal! They got to fall for it!"  
  
"Okay!" said James.  
  
"So… where do we start?" asked Lily.  
  
"Leave that all up to me." said James with a smile. 


	4. Surprises and Secrets

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Surprises and Secrets  
  
Lily stood in the Gryffindor common room the next Monday morning waiting. "Come on, James! Where are you?" She mumbled to herself as she heard someone running down from the boys' dormitory. James appeared seconds later.  
  
"Sorry I'm late… couldn't find my Arithmancy book…" He yawned.  
  
"I was about to go up there and get you!" She said fixing her hair. James laughed. "What?"  
  
"Remus is up." James laughed on. "You would have scared the crap out of him. He gets so nervous around girls." He shook his head.  
  
"What's up with Remus lately?" asked Lily curiously. "He didn't look so good the other day."  
  
"Well…" James started. "It's a full moon. Who knows… maybe he's a werewolf!"  
  
"Oh James! Don't be silly! Remus… a werewolf? Get real!" Lily said as she put her copy of "Unfogging the Future" in her bag.  
  
James smiled. She had fallen for his trick. Lily was smart but… well… even if the signs were obvious… who would believe that sweet Remus Lupin was a viscous werewolf?  
  
Lily looked up. "Okay… you know the plan right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh… yes!" He replied.  
  
"Then let's go!" She said holding out her hand. James took it and, together, they walked out the portrait hole. Behind them they could hear the Fat Lady say, "Aww! How cute!" as the walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Of course, this was part of the plan. They were going to breakfast early so that the paintings, ghosts, and, maybe, even a few teachers would see them. If enough people saw them, the news that they are "together" would spread like wild fire.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily made it the Great Hall a few minutes before everyone else. They sat down next to each other and waited. Though they weren't very hungry, they put toast and bacon on their plates.   
  
It wasn't long until the thunder of voices and footsteps could be heard. Lily looked at James. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" said James. Just them the Great Hall's doors opened and students began to pour in. It took a few minutes before…  
  
"Lily and James?"  
  
"Could it be?"  
  
"Are they…"  
  
"Going out?"  
  
Remus walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Lily and James. He looked at them and whispered, "Did you hear the rumor? That you two are going out? Of course… it's not true…"  
  
James started to pour himself some pumpkin juice. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Remus blinked. "Well… you know… it just sounds so… well… silly…"  
  
James took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Does it now?" He said as one of the school's barn owls swooped down and dropped a letter on Lily's lap.  
  
She opened the letter quickly. She almost cried when she saw who it was from.  
  
My dearest daughter Lily,  
  
Happy Birthday. I got your letter from school about your grades. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your father would've been too.  
  
I tried to get Petunia to write too but she wouldn't. She still blames you for what happened to your father this summer. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened.   
  
I love you and always will. Please don't take what happened too hard.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
"Lily?" James touched her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh… umm… I forgot a book in my dormitory… I need to go get it." She looked at James.  
  
"We better go and get it or we'll be late!" They stood up and James took Lily's hand. Remus' mouth dropped and the rest of the Great Hall burst into whispers as they walked up to the door and met with a late awaking Sirius. It was his turn to look shocked as they walked out of the Great Hall. Sirius walked over to Remus and sat down.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
~*~   
  
Lily turned and looked at James. "Well… now all we got to do is feed the fire a little."  
  
James smiled evilly. "That'll be easy. See you in Potions." He turned and ran off to Arithmancy as Lily turned to go to Divination.  
  
Lily traveled all the way to the top of the North Tower and claimed the silver latter. She sat herself at a table and started pulling out her books.  
  
"Lily!" said a misty voice suddenly.  
  
"Ah! Oh… Professor Trelawney… you scared me… yes?" Lily asked.  
  
"Would you help me set out the crystal balls? We're doing a review on them." Said Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Okay." Said Lily happily putting the letter from her mother out of her head. Divination was her favorite class, which was surprising. Lily was head girl… you'd think she'd be in Arithmancy like James, who was head boy, but something about Divination drawled her to the subject. Lily did well from the start and by the end of her first year taking it, Professor Trelawney said she seemed to already be a true Seer.  
  
Lily finished setting out the crystal balls just as the rest of the class started to arrive. They sat down around the circular tables and waited for Professor Trelawney's instructions. "Today is a very special day. Today… I want you to look for an answer to a certain question. Who is your soul mate? You may think you know but have a look in the crystal ball and see."  
  
Lily blinked. She always thought that Sirius was her soul mate but it now accrued to her… what if he wasn't?  
  
For a while Lily sat there watching the fog move without much luck. She closed her eyes. She had to be open to it… even if it wasn't Sirius.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and what she saw in the crystal ball surprised her. It wasn't a face of a man or boy. It was… a galloping stag.  
  
She sat and watched the stag gallop through the ball. He, the stag, was very handsome and kept Lily mesmerized for the rest of class.   
  
"I hope…" Professor Trelawney interrupted Lily's thoughts. "You all saw your soul mate in the balls. Class dismissed!"   
  
Lily collected her books and climbed down the ladder. There was a buzz behind her of girls talking about their soul mates. One even said she saw Remus Lupin.  
  
But Lily's head only buzzed with, 'My true love… my soul mate is a stag but how? How? How?' Then it dawned on her.  
  
"My soul mate… my true love is an Animagus!" 


	5. Unanswered Questions

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Unanswered Questions  
  
James sat in Arithmancy staring at the ceiling. He usually was on task and never really daydreamed during Arithmancy but something bothered him. 'Why was Lily so upset during breakfast this morning? When she got that letter it looked like she was going to cry.' James thought as he sat there.  
  
James sat and thought about what it could be but he didn't know that anything could make Lily cry. It just didn't seem right.  
  
He was sure he only thought about it for only a minute but it soon was the end of the hour and all he thought about was Lily and what could be bothering her.  
  
He gathered his books and headed to Potions in a memory less blur. All he could remember was walking into Potions to find Lily waiting with an empty cauldron next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back but there was a sort of sadness in her smile as she tucked something into her robe.  
  
'Probably the letter… I wonder what it says.' James thought as he walked over and stood next to her. This was another part of their plan. Sirius would be extremely jealous if he saw this and James knew it too. James only hoped their plan worked fast. He needed Amanda. He couldn't live without her. He was just so empty without her.  
  
James blinked. 'Empty… did I say that about myself? What is wrong with me?'  
  
"James."  
  
James looked up with a start at Lily. She giggled and gave him a small smile. "We better get started on our potion."  
  
James blinked. "Umm… what are we supposed to be making?"  
  
"A love potion." Lily giggled and James smiled as they started cutting up ingredients.  
  
James leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ready for part two of our plan?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Of course, James."  
  
James smiled then whispered, "I want you to start giggling… Now!" Lily started giggling as if James had told her the funniest joke in the world.  
  
CRASH! Everyone looked up to see that Sirius had dropped a bottle of pixie blood needed for the potion. He had a look of shock on his face but Lily and James continued with the plan.  
  
Lily leaned over and whispered to James, "Would playing a prank on Sirius help our cause?"  
  
James laughed. "Are you kidding me?" Then he leaned down and whispered, "He would come running back at full speed if you pulled a prank on him."  
  
This sort of thing continued all through potions and by the end, when their test subject, Peter, was chasing after Snape, James picked up Lily's and his books. He smiled at her and they both walked out together.  
  
The rest of the school day passed in a blur of whispering, laughing, and planning until… that night when they went to the library. "Why are we here again, Lily?"   
  
"Well, one, Amanda comes here to 'study' every night…"  
  
"Are you trying to say that she isn't studying?" asked James.  
  
"I'm just saying look at her grades and tell what you think. Anyway, you need to think up a prank for Sirius and I need to check something." Lily said matter of faculty.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." He said as he walked off to look for prank ideas.  
  
Lily sighed as she walked over to the Book of Animagus. She opened it and looked through it. "Stag… stag… stag…" Lily muttered to herself. She went through the book several times but there was a problem. "There are no stag Animagus… but then how can my soul mate be one then?"   
  
Lily leaned on the bookshelf behind her. 'Maybe my prediction was wrong.'  
  
~*~  
  
James walked through the library. He had been looking for the perfect prank for Sirius but he just couldn't find one so he started to wonder around thinking about Amanda. He ended up wondering into the independent reading section, the section where they kept books to read just for fun.  
  
James picked out Amanda's favorite book in the section. He smelled it. It smelled of Amanda's sweet perfume. He opened the book and… a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and started to read it.   
  
The Empty Void  
  
An empty void…  
  
that's what I see…  
  
an empty space that can't be filled…  
  
but I still try…  
  
to fill the empty void…  
  
to put love in the empty place…  
  
but it's only lost in the darkness…  
  
I can't fill that place without losing myself too…  
  
even if the empty void draws me to it…  
  
I can't be the void's world…  
  
the empty void…  
  
that is you.  
  
James let his arms fall down from his face. It was in Amanda's hand writing… it was her rough thoughts of him and the emptiness he felt.  
  
He leaned on the bookshelf behind him. "The empty void…" He whispered as the room got a little colder just then. "That is me…"  
  
Psycho Moon: The poem James finds in this chapter was written by me… SO NO STEALING!  
  
Uniemon: Psycho doesn't own Harry Potter and she does own Amanda. 


	6. Moving On?

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Moving On?  
  
Sirius was fuming that night. Lily and James got to him in Potions. 'How could she move on so fast? Why James? They never really ever talked before even… and James was so in love with Amanda… what changed that?' He sat over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework ready to put an unforgivable curse on somebody.  
  
He looked out the window and decided that a quick night run would be better. He put his book down and sunk out of the portrait hole. He quickly sunk into a secret passage, one that he was sure that nobody but the Marauders knew about. He took quick turns and ran down stairs in the passage and in no time at all, was at the front door.   
  
He slipped out onto the cold front steps. It was slightly cold but he didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
Slowly he began the wonderful transformation from man to dog. His hands and feet started to get bigger and get leathery pads on them. Black fur started to come out all over his body. He felt his tail starting to some down between his legs. Sirius fell down on all fours as his legs and arms began to contort into more dog- like legs. His nose and mouth started to move out from his face creating a snout. His ears raised higher on his head and became longer and floppy. His senses of hearing and smell sharpened and that was the end. He no longer was the boy Sirius Black… he was now the Grim, Padfoot.  
  
He ran off onto the grounds, letting the wind blow through his fur. Right then, that was the only thing that he wanted to feel. Just the wind. He didn't want to feel this pain that he felt when he thought of Lily. He just wanted to feel the wind.  
  
'She moved on… she moved on so fast and now she loves my best friend.' Sirius fell to the ground and lied there. 'She moved on… I guess I better start moving on too.'  
  
Sirius lied on the ground for the longest time before going back in. It was time for him to move on too. 


	7. Cheering Charms and Confessions

Just To Make Them Jealous  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Cheering Charms and Confessions  
  
Both James and Lily seemed to be down in the dumps the next day in Charms. It seemed to then that love wasn't on their side. Lily sighed and looked at James. She raised an eyebrow at him. "James? When did you break your glasses?"  
  
James blushed as he looked at the taped bridge of his glasses. "Umm… this morning. I tripped over Sirius' dirty clothes." Lily stared to laugh loudly. "Hey! It's not my fault! I was in a hurry and he's a slob! His stuff is everywhere!"  
  
Lily stopped laughing. "Hey! He may be a slob but he's my…" She stopped in mid- sentence and stared in shock at the door. James turned to look and he stopped to stare in shock.  
  
Sirius had just walked in with Bertha Jorkens. He was carrying her books and was noticeably flirting with her.   
  
James slowly looked back at Lily. "Lily… it's okay… it's probably nothing." He said quickly but he could tell she was about to cry. James panicked. "Umm… ah…" Suddenly he pulled out his wand and whispered something.  
  
Lily began to feel herself fill with contentment. She got a big grin on her face and began to giggle. "What did you do?"  
  
James smiled. "A cheering charm." Lily continued to smile as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Oculus repairo!" she said taping his glasses. It took no longer then two seconds for James' glasses to be fixed.  
  
James looked at them. "Thanks, Lily!" He frowned though. 'I wish I could fix my relationship with Amanda like that.'  
  
Lily looked at his saddened look and read his mind. She lifted her wand and whispered a small charm.  
  
In seconds, James too felt instant contentment. He looked up at her as his face broke into a huge smile. "You little devil… you put a cheering charm on me. Didn't you?"  
  
Lily nodded with her huge grin getting bigger then it was before. She didn't know why but cheering James up seemed to help her not think of Sirius. Then again… it could just be the effects of the cheering charm on her.  
  
~*~   
  
"I can't believe how cute a couple they are! What do you think Sirius?" babbled Bertha, the school gossip.  
  
Sirius knew exactly who she was talking about. "James and Lily?" He smiled sadly. "They're adorable together." He sighed sadly and looked away from the couple. Sirius didn't know how much more he could take especially seeing how big Lily smiled for his best friend. 'Guess it really is time for me to move on.'  
  
Remus leaned over the desk and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sirius barely could hear what he said over Bertha's babbling, Lily's giggling, and his own thoughts. "Huh? Oh… yeah… fine."  
  
Remus backed away. He wished he could help him with his troubles but Remus had his hands full with getting Peter through his classes and his own monthly problems. He sighed and looked at James and Lily. 'Something just isn't right with this picture. This relationship came together so fast… how did they get together?'  
  
"Hey Padfoot?"  
  
"What, Moony?"  
  
"Do you know how Prongs and Lily got together?" Remus looked at him.  
  
"I have no idea. It's not like they were planning to get together." Sirius said not really noticing what he said.  
  
Remus blinked. 'Plan? Strange… it does seem like everything they do together is planned out.' Remus slowly turned towards James and Lily. 'Maybe this relationship isn't an act of God… but of desperation.'  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily sat eating in silence. Lily, who is studying for Divination, turns the page in the book on her lap. James stares at her as she studies. It's not an annoyed stare but more of a thoughtful stare. Lily looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "WHAT!?! Is there something on my face?" James burst into laughter.  
  
"No… no. There is nothing on your face." James continued to laugh.  
  
Lily frowned. "Then what?"  
  
James stopped laughing and blushed. "It's just… well… I was thinking… well… you don't have many friends, do you?" He looked at her with curiosity.   
  
Lily looked down at her plate. She didn't know what to say. "No." she said quietly. "Really only you, Remus, and… well… Sirius used to be my friend… I guess I'm not really much of a likeable person."  
  
"Oh don't say that!" James stood up and walked over to her side of the table. "You just haven't met the right people to like you." He pulls Lily to her feet. "Come on! I'll introduce you to some people!"  
  
Lily walked behind James gripping her Divination book. "Ah… James… maybe this isn't a good…" But she stops in mid- sentence as they come to a small group of Gryffindors.  
  
"Lily, this is Frank Longbottom, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg. Frank, Mundungus, Arabella, this is Lily Evans. She needs a little help with her Divination homework. Arabella, do you think you could help her?"  
  
Arabella smiled. "Sure. What do you need help with Lily?"  
  
Lily sat down in the chair next to her. "Umm… the crystal ball assignment. What did you see when you looked into it?"  
  
Arabella blinked. "Oh… I saw Remus Lupin. Who did you see?"  
  
"No one." Lily lied. "What do you think I could be doing wrong?"  
  
"Well…" The conversation continued like this and soon Lily and Arabella found out they had a lot in common. It was too bad that lunch was almost over. Arabella stood up. "I have to go but maybe we can hang out in the common room later."  
  
"Sure. See ya later, Arabella!" Lily said waving goodbye. She quickly turned to James as they started to walk to Herbology. "Oh James. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Thank you! They are so nice and they seem to like me too!"  
  
James smiled. "It's nothing. You're my girlfriend." James winked at her and she giggled.   
  
"Okay. I confessed something to you now you must do the same for me." she said.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" asked James as he breathed in the cool fall air.  
  
"Why did you and Amanda brake up?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
James stopped walking for a minute. "Well… that was a low blow but…" He sighed and looked at the sky. "She thinks I'm an empty void."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open. "She said that to your face?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lily was in shock. "James… you deserve better."  
  
James glared at her. "But I still love her!"  
  
"I know… but you do deserve better." Lily said quietly as James kept looking at the sky. He looked like he wanted to cry but he wasn't going to let himself. Lily sighed and took his hand in hers. She didn't do it for the plan or to show Sirius… she did it for James. He needed her help now and that is what he was going to get. "Come on… we're going to be late!"  
  
James looked at her. "Okay." Hand in hand… together they walked to Herbology. 


End file.
